The invention is directed to a method for controlling or inhibiting salmonellae colonization in reptiles and/or amphibians. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method comprising administering a probiotic composition for the effective control, elimination or inhibition of salmonellae colonization in reptiles and/or amphibians such as iguanas, turtles, snakes, frogs and the like and to prevent such reptiles and/or amphibians from harboring the salmonellae in amounts sufficient to infect animals and humans.
It is well recognized that reptiles and/or amphibians are typically asymptomatic carriers of salmonellae. Often, the salmonellae are present within the intestine, e.g., small intestine, colon, caecum, and/or fecal matter of the reptile and/or amphibian. The spread of salmonellae from asymptomatic reptilian and/or amphibian carriers presents a substantial health hazard to animals and to humans. For example, the most recognized reptilian contaminant condition among zoo personnel and their families is Salmonellosis. All salmonellae serotypes should be considered potential pathogens. See D. R. Mader, MS, DVM, Reptiles Zoonoses and Threats to Public Health, Reptile Medicine & Surgery, Chapter 3, pp. 21-24 (1996).
Further examples are noted below. Health officials blamed the death of a newborn infant on prior contact by the baby's mother with an iguana. See, Richards, B., Man's New Best Friend: the Scaly Iguana, The Wall Street Journal (Jul. 17, 1995). Indirect contact with the family iguana led to the death of a three week old boy in Indiana. See also, The Associated Press News, The News Journal, Bridgeville, Ind. (Feb. 2, 1996); Nancy Armour, Infant's Death May be Linked to Pet Iguana, The League of Florida Herpetological Societies, Reptiles in the News, Associated Press, pp. 4-5 (July 1996); Iguana Blamed for Baby Death, The Associated Press News Service, Dateline, Southbend, Ind. (Feb. 1, 1996); Reptile Associated Salmonella Q & A, California Zoological Supply, Rev. March 1996, Reference Sheet #1101; and Reptile Associated Salmonella, California Zoological Supply, Rev. March 1996, Reference Sheet #1101. Approximately fifty people were stricken with Salmonellosis as a result of contact with a Komodo dragon at the Denver zoo. See, Health Authorities Trace Denver Zoo Lizard as Cause of Salmonella Outbreak, American Press, Lake Charles, La. (Mar. 2, 1996); and Carnivorous Lizards Make 50 People Sick, The Vivarium, Herp News from Around the World, Vol. 8, Issue 1 (1996). A forty year old man was hospitalized because of an acute illness after having cleaned an aquarium inhabited by two iguanas that tested positive for salmonellae. Each year about 25,000 children five years old and under catch a salmonellae infection from pet iguanas. See, Risky Reptiles, PARENTS, p. 30 (January 1996). See also, J. M. Corliss, Herp Health SALMONELLA--A Possible Health Threat, Captive Breeding, Vol. 3, No.1, pp. 17-18; and M. D. Fox, Recent Trends in Salmonella Epidimeology, JAVMA, Vol. 165, No. 11, pp. 990-993 (1974).
Of the two million cases of human Salmonellosis in the United States between 1970 and 1971, 280,000 (14%) were linked to pet turtles. As many as 78.8 percent of snakes appear to be harboring Salmonella arizona. The percent of reptiles harboring salmonellae of various species may be as high as 83.6 to 93.7 percent. See R. J. Chiodini et al., Salmonellosis in Reptiles: A Review, Vol. 5, American Journal of Epidemiology, pp. 494-499 (1981). In 1994 and 1995, health departments in 13 states reported unusual strains of salmonellae bacteria that were tracked back to reptiles. See, N. Armour, The Associated Press News Service, (Feb. 1, 1996); and Expect salmonella "resistance transfer" flap, Pro Farmer, Vol. 25, No. 15 (Apr. 12, 1997).
Despite the efforts of researchers and public health agencies, the incidence of human Salmonellosis has increased over the past 20 years. The number of actual reported cases of human salmonellae infection exceeds 40,000 per year. However, the Center for Disease Control estimates that the true incidence of human Salmonellosis in the United States may be as high as 2 to 4 million per year.
Given these numbers and the knowledge that a high proportion of reptiles and/or amphibians are asymptomatic carriers of salmonellae wherein fecal carriage rates may be more than 90 percent, there is an ongoing and growing need to effectively inhibit, eliminate and/or effectively control the presence of salmonellae in reptiles and/or amphibians.
The literature and research is absent of any showing of a probiotic (a direct-fed-microbial or DFM) having the ability to inhibit, control or eliminate pathogens such as salmonellae from reptiles and/or amphibians. Further, as noted, the reported literature is replete with zoonotic concerns of Salmonellosis. Current laboratory findings have shown that reptiles and/or amphibians can harbor more than one species of salmonellae. Other laboratory findings have now shown that healthy reptiles, for example, iguanas can flourish and survive in the absence of any salmonellae infestation or even colonization so that salmonellae may be inhibited, eliminated or controlled from an infected reptile without detriment to its health. Thus, it is most preferable to eliminate salmonellae altogether from the reptiles and/or amphibians that harbor them, especially the asymptomatic carriers of salmonellae. However, it may suffice to merely reduce the level of salmonellae infestation or colonization in reptiles and/or amphibians to the degree that human infection through exposure to reptilian and/or amphibian secretions and/or excretions including fecal matter including or through handling or contact with reptiles and/or amphibians is substantially eliminated.
While antibiotics have been used for reducing salmonellae colonization in reptiles, antibiotic use has been futile. Antibiotic use has ultimately led to the growth of antibiotic resistant strains of salmonellae. Moreover, once antibiotic treatment is discontinued, the salmonellae once again become active. Thus, the use of probiotics which are relatively immune to promoting the growth of resistant strains of salmonellae appears more and more attractive.
Uses of probiotics in poultry are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,615 (DeLoach et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,168 (Allen et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,127 (Nisbet et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,557 (Nisbet et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,577 (Nisbet et al.) However, none of these patents are directed to the use of probiotic compositions in reptiles and/or amphibians for the elimination, inhibition or control of salmonellae infestation.